Adventure Time Two Finn Meets Fionna
by Major144
Summary: The Land of Ooo and The Land of Aaa collide! The Evil Lich Queen has opened a portal to Ooo sucking several inhabitants of Aaa through it. Can the heroes of both realms work together to stop the Lich Queen and Lich King from fusing or will their worlds meet their end?
1. Chapter 1 Warp

Adventure Time Two Finn Meets Fionna

Chapter 1 Warp

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

It was a beautiful day in the Land of Aaa. However something big and unusually was going to happen today. In the Evil Forest, a undead being know as the Lich Queen was up to no good. For many years the Lich Queen had been plotting the extermination of all life, however time and time again a young female hero named Fionna and her cat Cake, would always interfere. The Lich Queen had gone into hiding and was planning her next move, she spent her time using her magic to look at other dimensions, when one day by chance, she stumbled across a universe that was much like hers only in this one there was a reverse gender of everyone. The Lich Queen found out she had a male counterpart in the other universe, who had been trapped in another realm.

The Lich Queen came up with a brilliant idea to go to this other realm free her counterpart and fuse with him. Together they would be an unstoppable force and they would exterminate all life through time and space! The Lich Queen went about gathering the energy she needed to open a portal.

In another part of Aaa, there was the Candy Kingdom. Everything seemed peaceful, until there was a loud explosion from the castle! Smoke bellowed from the castle followed by frantic screaming and evil laughter. An evil witch known as the Ice Queen flew out of the castle carrying Prince Gumball the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. A few seconds latter Fionna came riding out of the castle on Cake.

"Let Gumball go you hag!" Shouted Fionna.

"Never, his mine tomboy!" Snarled Ice Queen as she flew towards the Evil Forest with her kidnapped Prince.

The heroes took off after her. Little did any of them know they were fixing to run into a heaping mess of trouble and be taken to a whole new world.

In one part of the Evil Forest, Marshal Lee, the Vampire King was playing his guitar, when he heard evil laughter and looked up see Ice Queen and Gumball flying by.

"Man it's to early in the day for this jazz." Groaned Marshal as he took flight and got in front of the speeding witch. "Hey Simone, why don't we just calm down and put the gum wad down. You can totally do better then him." He said in a calm tone.

"Back off, your just trying to help the tomboy!" Snarled Ice Queen as she blasted several icicles at Marshal.

Marshal dodged them and let out an aggravated sigh as he transformed into his giant bat form. He then grabbed Ice Queen and Gumball and separated them. Ice Queen cursed and screamed, while Gumball looked relieved. Marshal looked at the Ice Queen a little sadly. It pained him a little to see a former good friend to be in such a crazy unstable state.

Fionna and Cake showed up on the scene.

"Great job Marshal you saved Gumball." Said Fionna.

"Yeah whatever." Muttered Marshal.

A weird flash of green lightning got everyone's attention. Everybody starred in confusion, then they heard a wicked evil laugh that sent a chill down everyone's spine. Marshal changed back into his human form and set Gumball and Ice Queen down on the ground. The Ice Queen for once seemed to have lost interest in Gumball as more evil laughter crackled through the sky. Everybody in the group knew who the laughter belonged to. Fionna pulled out her sword and crept deeper into the woods followed by everyone else. They soon came across the Lich Queen standing before a large green portal.

"Stop it right there Lich!" Shouted Fionna as she jumped out in a combat stance.

The others followed her. The Lich Queen grinned at the group.

"Ah the little hero and her friends are here. Perhaps I'll bring you along with me so you can witness my greatest triumph!" Laughed the Lich Queen as she stepped through the portal.

The portal then sucked everyone to it like a vacuum cleaner! The group went through the portal and it vanished!

In another dimension a being know as the Ice King was looking at the Fionna and Cake Fanfiction he just written telling the exact scene that just happened in Aaa. The old wizard starred at his writing in confusion wondering where his imagination was going with this, he shrugged his shoulders and went to go make himself a sandwich.

Outside his window, the Ice King saw a strange cloud formation. The old wizard thought that was odd. There weren't supposed to be any storms today, he just shrugged and didn't think to much about. Little did he know something big was coming and the Land of Ooo was going to get some special visitors.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 New World

Adventure Time Two Finn Meets Fionna

Chapter 2 New World

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The Lich Queen exited through a portal and appeared in Ooo near the Grasslands. The evil being glanced around at her new surroundings. Though the world looked the same the Lich Queen sensed it was different. She used her powers to seek out her counterparts lair, it only took her a few seconds to find it. Though the Lich of this dimension was in an entirely different realm, the Lich Queen sensed that there was still some physical remains of the Lich in the old lair. With the remains the Lich Queen could open a portal and bring the Lich back to this realm and then they would fuse. The Lich Queen chuckled and flew off through the sky.

In another realm known as the Time Room, the Lich sat in a corner staring off into space, when all of a sudden he sensed something that made him tilt his head in wonder. Prismo the master of the Time Room was watching tv and didn't notice the Lich move. If he did he would have seen the Lich grinning evilly in anticipation. The Lich sensed a powerful evil energy that felt a lot like his heading towards his remains in his old lair. Whatever was going on the Lich sensed that he was going to be free and then he could move forward with his goals.

Back at the Grasslands Fionna and the rest of her group fell through the portal that sucked them and landed in a heap. The portal closed and vanished. The group stumbled to their feet and looked around at their surroundings.

"So what exactly happened?" Asked Marshal.

Gumball squatted down and studied the ground in thought.

"Well my guess is either we've traveled through...time or we've traveled to another universe." Said Gumball.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Fionna.

"Well the Lich Queen used a lot of power to open a portal, so it's safe to say we've either traveled through time or space." Said Gumball.

"Well everything looks the same to me, so I guess your wrong." Said Marshal as he turned to fly away.

"Wait where are you going Marshal?" Asked Fionna.

"I'm heading home, before the sun peaks through that cloud cover. Relax I can take care of myself." Said Marshal as he flew off.

"There he goes flying off!" Complained Cake.

It was at that moment Ice Queen decided to fly off.

"Not you to! We need to stick together and find the Lich Queen!" Shouted Fionna.

The Ice Queen ignored the young hero and continued to fly. If this was some kind of other universe, Ice Queen was going to find herself a prince. First she would go to the Ice Kingdom and meet this universes's version of herself and get the lay of the land. Ice Queen let out a laugh as she thought of meeting another women exactly like herself! This would be great! Ice Queen fantasized about spending time with a person exactly like herself kidnapping princes.

Fionna just gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Now calm down baby, we can get them later. Right now we need a plan." Said Cake.

Fionna calmed down and took a look around, off in the distance she saw a tree fort that looked like the one back in her universe.

"Ok here's the plan, if we're in another universe there should a version of us here. Will find them, tell them what's going on and put a double hurting on the Lich Queen." Said Fionna.

Cake and Gumball nodded in agreement with the plan. Soon the three of them were heading off towards the tree fort in hopes that they could find some help. They would soon be in for a big surprise.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Crazey Meeting

Adventure Time Two Finn Meets Fionna

Chapter 3 Crazy Meeting

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Fionna, Gumball, and Cake soon arrived at the tree fort. The three of them stood by the door not doing anything. Fionna turned to her two companions to ask them a important question.

"Hey what if this universe's version of us is evil?"

"That's a good question, but I don't see anything outside the tree fort to indicate that the people living here are evil and even if they are I have faith that you and Cake can take them Fionna." Said Gumball.

"Alright here goes nothing. Let's try not to freak our counterparts out." Said Fionna as she knocked on the door.

Inside the tree fort Finn the Human and Jake the Dog were hanging out on the couch playing a video game on BMO, when they heard a knock at the door. Finn got up to answer the door. He opened and was greeted by three visitors. One of them began to speak.

"Hello there me. I'm you from another universe and we are on a noble quest. We can-" Began Fionna, but then she took a good look at Finn and a look of confusion appeared on her face.

A look of confusion appeared on Finn's face.

"Um...who are you?" Asked Finn.

"I'm...Fionna the Human, hero of Aaa. Who are you?" Said Fionna.

"I'm Finn the Human, hero of Ooo." Said Finn.

The two humans starred at one another. Fionna was shocked to see that her counterpart in this dimension was a younger boy. Finn was wondering how people from Ice King's Fanfiction were standing in front of his house. At that moment Jake walked up and looked at the new guest in confusion.

"Who are they?" Asked Jake.

"They're people from Aaa." Said Finn.

"Wait Aaa? The same place Ice King talks in his crazy Fanfiction?"

Finn nodded. Jake looked at Fionna, Cake, and Gumball.

"And these are the people Ice King talks about?"

Finn nodded again. The three travelers from Aaa, were confused. Ice King's Fanfiction? What did this mean?

"Hey did Ice King conjure you all up somehow?" Asked Finn.

"No. The Lich from our world opened up a portal and we got sucked up here?" Said Fionna.

"Can we discuss this in your home? There is a lot we need to tell you." Said Gumball.

Finn and Jake nodded as they let them into their home.

Meanwhile, Marshal was just arriving at a cave that had a house in it that looked like his. The Vampire King flew into the cave and up to the house, he opened it and went inside. Marshal looked around the house and didn't see anything out of the norm. Marshal flew around checking out the rooms. Everything pretty much looked exactly like his house.

"So were either in our own universe or this universe is exactly like ours. I wonder where the me if this universe is?" Thought Marshal.

It was then Marshal caught the scent of another vampire behind him. Before he could do anything the other vampire grabbed Marshal from behind and slammed him into a wall.

"Alright creep what are you doing in my house?" Demanded a female voice as the assailant flipped Marshal around.

Marshal was surprised to see that the other vampire was a girl wearing a grey tank top and jeans. The girl studied Marshal closely.

"I'm...Marshal Lee the Vampire King and who are you?" Asked Marshal.

"I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen." Said the vampire as she released Marshal. "How can you be here, your a character from his Fanfiction, you can't be real." She muttered.

"What are you talking about girl I'm totally real! I'm not from some guy's Fanfiction! You don't know anything about me." Said Marshal said with annoyance.

"Oh I know more about you then you think. Your over a thousand years old and you survived a horrible war, where you were raised by a women named Simone, who was like a mother to you, but she eventually lost herself to a tiara that gave her magic powers. Your best friends are a human girl named Fionna and a cat named Cake." Said Marceline.

Marshal jaw dropped in shock as he starred at Marceline. Everything she said was true, but how can that be?

"How...do you know...all of that?"

"It's a little confusing, but right now I need you to tell me how you got here and if anyone else from your universe got sucked here." Said Marceline.

"Well I was in Aaa and I helped Fionna and Cake stop Simone from running off with Gumball in the Evil Forest, when we heard the laughter of Lich Queen, we went to investigate and saw that she had a portal opened. The Lich Queen went through the portal and we all got sucked in." Said Marshal.

"Ok that makes sense. I have to make a phone call." Said Marceline as she floated over to a nearby phone and began dialing the number to Finn's house.

At the tree fort Gumball had told Finn and Jake how he and his companions had ended up in Ooo. Finn and Jake then explained about Ice King's Fanfiction about Fionna and Cake. Fionna asked about the Fanfiction wondering if every detail of her past adventures were written down and she wondered if this Ice King guy knew the future of her adventures or if if he was some kind of deity that had control over the world of Aaa. Fionna had to know. A phone rang and Finn answered it.

"Hey Marceline. You have a guest from another universe at your place to? Yeah we have three of them. Meet you out the Ice Kingdom no problem." Said Finn before he hung up.

"So what's going on?" Asked Cake.

"Apparently Marceline has some guy named Marshal at her house and she wants us to meet them at the Ice Kingdom." Explained Finn.

"Well if we want to figure out what is going on the Ice Kingdom sounds like the place that would have the answers." Said Jake.

"Adventure Time!" Said Finn and Fionna in unison.

The two humans starred at one another in bewilderment then mounted themselves onto Jake and Cake. Gumball hopped onto Cake and they took off towards the Ice Kingdom.

At Marceline's house, the Vampire Queen was putting on a sun hat and gave one to Marshal.

"Why do we need to head for the Ice Kingdom?" Asked Marshal.

"The guy who wrote the Fanfiction lives there and he might be able to help figure out what's going on and I think his counterpart might have gone there and that worries me." Said Marceline as she went out the door.

"Is your guy crazy and dangerous?" Asked Marshal as he followed Marceline.

"Simon is crazy, but he isn't really dangerous. His not not very smart and his more of a nuisance then a threat." Said Marceline.

"Where Simone is crazy, smart, and a threat." Said Marshal with a nod of understanding.

"Yet I still care about Simon and I bet you still care about Simone." Said Marceline.

"I do." Admitted Marshal.

The two vampires continued on towards the Ice Kingdom in silence.

At the Ice Kingdom, the Ice Queen had just arrived and had entered the castle, she looked around and saw the dirty laundry, and empty takeout food containers and pizza boxes lying around. Ice Queen was disgusted! Apparently some filthy squatters were taking residence in her counterparts home. The icy monarch walked around the room and her eyes landed on a table with a book on it, she starred at the book title and a frown appeared on her face. The book was titled 'The Adventure of Fionna and Cake volume 18,235'. Ice Queen gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. First that tomboy and her mangey cat kept her from having a prince, now they were having stories written about themselves! This was unfair! The Ice Queen was a beautiful genuine queen yet nobody showed any affection and wrote stories about her.

At that moment Ice King came walking into the room drinking a glass of milk. Ice Queen spun around to face him a look of shock and confusion appeared on her face. Ice King spat his milk out as he starred at Ice Queen in shock. The old wizard recognized his creation immediately, he blinked his eyes a few times to make sure the Ice Queen was real. After a few seconds he realized Ice Queen was indeed real. Several emotions went through Ice King, happiness that one of his creations was real and standing before followed by fear as he realized which character was standing before him. Lighting sparked off off the Ice Queen's hands as she glared at Ice King.

"Tell why you have written about that tomboy and her mangey cat, you pathetic old man?" Demanded Ice Queen.

"Um...because they're hot and likable." Said Simon.

Ice Queen let out a snarl as for lighting crackled from her hands. Ice King realized he had said the wrong thing to the wrong person.

"Oh Gob!" He said in fear as the Ice Queen pointed her hands at him attending to do him bodily harm.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Wrathful Ice

Adventure Time Two Finn Meets Fionna

Chapter 4 Wrathful Ice

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

In Aaa, there was a mirror version of the Time Room ruled by a being named Prismolia, she was a shadowy blue female being, with pink eyes. Unlike her counterpart Prismo she took her job more a little more seriously. At the moment Prismolia sensed a disturbance in one of her universes. A hole had been ripped open to one of her counterparts's universe and Prismolia sensed that it was an evil force that did it. The female deity summoned up a universal TV and Prismo's face appeared on it.

"Sup Prismolia?" Asked Prismo.

"I've dictated a rip in one of my universes leading to one of yours. Whatever ever did it was incredibly evil. Has your special house guest done anything out of the norm?" Said Prismolia.

"No his just been sitting there looking all creepy." Said Prismo as he glanced over at the Lich.

"Ok just keep a close eye on him and alert me if he try's to do anything." Said Prismolia.

"Can do." Said Prismo before the screen went blank.

Prismolia went back to investigating the tear.

At the Ice Kingdom, Ice King was screaming as he dodged bolts of lightning hurled by Ice Queen.

"Hold still you...whatever you call yourself!" Shouted Ice Queen as she flew after Ice King.

"It's Ice King." Said Ice King as he ducked behind his throne.

"You a king? Don't make laugh!" Said Ice Queen as she fired a bolt of lighting and destroyed the throne.

Ice King scrabbled out from the ruined throne and flew down some stairs with the the Ice Queen in hot pursuit. The Ice King flew through his castle dodging lighten bolts from the Ice Queen. The Ice King flew into the room with the shrine of Fionna and Cake in it.

"Oh Fionna and Cake I know your real, please hear my cries and save me from that evil witch!" Cried Ice King.

Ice Queen entered the room and saw the ice sculptures of Fionna and Cake. At first Ice Queen was shocked and then her shock turned into anger. No one had ever built a ice sculpture of her. The icy monarch felt her angry grow as she launched a lighting bolt at the sculptures and destroyed them!

"Nooooo!" Cried Ice King.

Ice Queen let out a twisted laugh. If only those sculptures were the real thing! It was that tomboy and that cats fault for things being the way they were! They hogged all the princes to themselves and when ever the Ice Queen tried to grab one they took them back!

Ice King stood up with an annoyed look in his eyes, he fired an ice blast from his hand at the Ice Queen, but she deflected it with a ice shield and then she knocked the Ice King to the ground with her own ice blast. Ice Queen walked over to Ice King and glared down at him, she was thinking to blast him, but then she had a brilliant idea.

"Alright Ice King I'll let you live, but first I'm going to write a little story titled 'The Triumph of the Beautiful Ice Queen'."

"I will never betray Fionna and Cake!" Shouted Ice King.

"Oh you will." Said Ice Queen with a nasty grin.

Marceline and Marshal were arriving at the Ice Kingdom. They made their way to the castle as fast as they could.

Inside the castle Ice Queen had a bruised and battered Ice King in ice chains at his desk. The book was open and the Ice Queen had decided to read a few of the most recent pages. The icy monarch was surprise to read the exact events that brought her to this strange realm appear in the book. The Ice Queen might have been crazy was she was quick to figure things out. Somehow the Ice King contorted everything and everyone with his writings, with this power at her disposal she could finally be rid of Fionna and Cake once and for all! After that she could return to Aaa and help herself to all the princes. Ice Queen would have to kill the Ice King at some point to prevent him from somehow bringing Fionna and Cake back to life.

Outside the castle Marceline and Marshal had arrived at the castle window and saw the two icy monarchs.

"Alright Ice King I want you to write me a battle where I fight Fionna and Cake, but this time I'm going to win and in the end I kill Fionna and Cake." Said Ice Queen.

Ice King picked up a pen and nervously raised it over the paper. Marceline realized that somehow the Ice Queen figured Simon's power over Aaa and all it's people and now the Ice Queen was going to exploit that power.

"Stop! Don't do it!" Shouted Marceline as she flew in followed by Marshal.

"Marceline and Marshal!" Said Ice King as he dropped his pen to look at the two vampires.

Ice Queen turned to glare at the two intruders. Marshal stepped forward to confront his former friend.

"Get out of here Marshal can't you see I'm trying to creat a better world. That man has the power to shape our world and I'm going to use it." Said Ice Queen.

"Simone stop this! You can't just take people and force them to do what you want. I'm not going to let you kill Fionna and Cake." Said Marshal as he stepped towards Ice Queen.

"There you go again calling me by that weird name. I'm the Ice Queen and I can do whatever I want! You have no idea what it's like to be me! Everybody hates me and when I do try to find somebody to love that tomboy and her cat get in my way every time, but no more! I'm going to get what I want!" Snarled Ice Queen as her hands glowed with lighting.

"Your name is Simone and believe it or I care for you. Remember that good time we had trying to write a song together? I do and I'll treasure that memory like all the other memories we used to share. I care about you so much that I'm going to stop you from making this terrible decision." Said Marshal as he took headed towards Ice Queen.

Ice Queen prepared to attack, but Marceline flew in from the side and snatched the tiara from her head canceling her powers. Marshal grabbed Ice Queen as Marceline went to go free the Ice King.

"In hand me Marshal! I will get it what I want!" Snarled Ice Queen as she squirmed in the Vampire King's grip.

"It's not what you really want." Said Marshal.

"It is!" Shouted Ice Queen as she broke free from Marshal and shoved him to the ground.

Marshal looked up at Ice Queen hurt. Ice Queen's anger turned to shame as she looked at Marshal.

"I'm...sorry I pushed you. I'm...sorry." She said quietly.

"It's ok." Said Marshal as he stood up and put a hand on Ice Queen's shoulder.

"This seems familiar." Said Ice King as he stood up.

"You have no idea. Now come on let's get you bandaged up. The others will be here soon and I have a feeling things are going to get more complicated." Said Marceline as she helped Ice King to his medicine cabinet.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Stories and Memories

Adventure Time Two Finn Meets Fionna

Chapter 5 Stories and Memories

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, and Gumball soon arrived at the Ice Kingdom. They entered the castle and came across an unusually scene. A bandaged up Ice King was with Marceline at a desk looking at a book. Marshal sat on a couch comforting Ice Queen.

"Um...what's going on?" Asked Finn.

Marceline and Ice King stood up to face their guest. Marceline picked up the book and handed it to Finn.

"Some our guest had a little fight, but everything alright. Right now we have some bigger problems to deal with. You need to read this first." Said Marceline.

Finn and Jake began to read the book, while Ice King starred at Fionna and Cake. The heroes starred back at Ice King.

"I...can't believe your here! I've dreamt of meeting you both, so long and now your standing before me!" Said Ice King.

"Um...nice to meet you Ice King." Said Fionna.

"Oh you like me! This is wonderful! I've written so many stories about you and Cake!" Said Ice King as he indicated a pile of his Fanfiction nearby.

Fionna, Cake, and Gumball walked over to the pile and they etched picked up a book and began reading. To their shock everything they read in the books was exactly how it happened. The books even told about the emotions and feelings they had during those adventures. Fionna and Cake were shocked. Gumball seemed deep in thought.

"This...is a lot to take in. Somehow the Ice King's mind and our world are connected and the Ice King has the power to shape our reality." Said Gumball as he walked over to Finn and Jake and looked at what they were reading.

Gumball's face paled as he read the last few pages Ice King had written. Marshal glanced up from Ice Queen and saw Gumball's face and let out a laugh.

"Ha! Your just as pale as Ghost Prince!"

"This is serious Marshal! The Lich Queen is going to use herself with this universe version of the Lich! The energies of the different universe mixed with the destructive powers of both the Lich and the Lich Queen will create a monstrous with enough energy to wreck both our universes!" Exclaimed Gumball.

The room went silent as everyone took those words in. Finally Ice Queen spoke.

"Let them destroy our universes, it's not like care! The universe hates me and I hate it! If it gets destroyed so be it!"

Marshal looked at the Ice Queen shocked.

"Simone that's not true! I care about you and I'm sure there's others who care about you. The universe needs to be save cause we live in it and dying would really suck."

"How many times must I tell you I'm Ice Queen? I do know who this Simone is, but I'm not her!" Said Ice Queen.

Marshal looked at the ground sadly.

"Though...you don't remember you are Simone. You used to be her, but now your just crazy. I know your still Simone in there somewhere and if she was here, she would do everything in her power to help protect everyone." Said Marshal as he floated away.

Ice Queen just looked at the floor not sure what to say. Everything was silent until Gumball spoke.

"So from what I've been to figure out so far is this. Ice King wrote a chapter where we get sucked into this universe, but he hasn't written anything new. Everything that's happened to us so far has been our own doing. So either we have free will here or the principles of the story work differently here."

"This...is crazy." Said Jake.

Fionna walked over and took a seat next to Ice Queen. For once the young hero was really concerned for her enemy.

"How are you feeling Ice Queen?" Asked Fionna.

"I just found out that pretty much our whole lives are based on stories by my crazy counterpart, our universe is doomed, and I...probably just...lost the only...person who actually cared about me. So I'm pretty much in a lousy mood!" Said Ice Queen as she glared at Fionna.

"We can fix everything." Said Fionna.

Ice Queen just snorted.

"There you go again with that can do attitude! You make me sick! To be honest I've always felt kind of jealous of you, your the one who everybody loves and I'm the person just about everyone hates, when I found out about the Ice King's special writing powers I was going to use them to finally end you and that cat and finally get all the princes to myself, but Marshal and that other vampire interfered telling me what I was doing was wrong and that what I wanted wasn't what I really wanted. Now that I have some time to think about it, I'm not even sure what I want anymore." Said Ice Queen as she starred at the ground.

Fionna didn't know what to say. The young hero was also confused about her life now and what she wanted.

Finn and Marceline watched the hero and the queen. Finn turned to Marceline.

"Hey Marcy, why have you been helping Ice King with his Fanfiction?"

"Well...I kind of enjoy it and it brings back some good memories. When me and Simon were together, he would read me stories, after awhile he ran out of books to read, so Simon and me started to make up our own stories and Simon would weave them together into a really good story. Hanging out with him now and helping him write his Fanfiction kind of reminded me of those good times." Said Marceline with a small smile.

Finn smiled a little to. Gumball walked by reading the last few pages Ice King had written.

"Ok we need to get to this Time Room place and eliminate the this universe's version of the Lich before the Lich Queen reaches him first. That way will prevent them from fussing." Said Gumball.

"Got that covered." Said Jake as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the note Prismo had given him.

Jake told everyone to grab him and hold hands. Everybody did and Jake pressed the P on the note and they all vanished in a flash of light.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Explanation

Adventure Time Two Finn Meets Fionna

Chapter 6 Explanation

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The people of Ooo and Aaa appeared in the Time Room. Prismo greeted them.

"Hey Jake I see you brought a bunch of special guest."

"I did Prismo. A bunch of these guys are characters from Ice King's fanfiction, but now they're real and we got another Lich on the loose." Said Jake.

"Speaking of the Lich is he still here?" Asked Finn looking around the Time Room until he spotted the villain in the corner.

"We have to destroy him quickly!" Said Gumball.

"Wait I have a question for you Prismo." Said Fionna.

"Ask away." Said Prismo.

"I need to know if me and my friends are real and what is our universe's connection with the Ice King." Said Fionna.

"Very well. You are indeed as real as everyone here, you are a creation of Ice King, but you are also a being that possess a free will." Said Prismo.

"Say what?" Asked Marshal.

"You see the crown the Ice King wears is an incredibly powerful source of magic that can grant people's desires as well as give them ice powers. It grants great power, but at a high cost. When Simon he put the crown on he was granted with the power of ice, but he didn't know about the power for the crown to grant people's desires. After Simon became the Ice King, he desired the world of his Fanfiction to be real, unfortunately since the land of Aaa was based off of Simon's memories and the world of Ooo, the world of Aaa couldn't exist in the same space as Ooo, so it was placed in a separate dimension. Ice King unknowingly became Aaa's god and whatever he wrote in his Fanfiction happened in Aaa. However the people of Aaa are living creatures and are not limited to what Ice King writes, but they are still connected." Explained Prismo.

The group took this in. The people of Aaa seemed slightly relieved and Ice King looked down at his hands with awe.

"I'm a god of Aaa!" He cheered.

At that moment a glowing green portal appeared behind the Lich and the Lich Queen appeared. The Lich stood up and headed towards the portal as he glanced back over his shoulders at the heroes and chuckled.

"Stop him!" Shouted Finn as he rushed forward swinging his sword.

The Lich stepped through the portal and vanished and Finn's sword hit empty space. The Lich had escaped!

"Oh boy this isn't good." Muttered Prismo.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Danger for Two Worlds

Adventure Time Two Finn Meets Fionna

Chapter 7 Danger for Two Worlds

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The heroes stood there not sure what to do. Jake turned to Prismo.

"Hey Prismo can you do use a solid and send us to wherever the Lichs are?"

"Sure man I can swing it." Said Prismo as he opened up a portal for the heroes.

The heroes ran through it and vanished. Prismo pulled up his universal TV and called Prismolia.

"The Lich escaped with the help of his Aaa counterpart." Explained Prismo.

"This is definitely bad." Said Prismolia.

"Yeah. Finn, Fionna, and a bunch of their friends are after the Lich and his counterpart." Said Prismo.

"Let's hope that they stop them otherwise will have a universal calamity on our hands." Said Prismolia.

Prismo hung up the phone and summoned a TV that showed the land of Ooo.

The Lich stood before the Lich Queen, in the Lich's old lair. The two evil beings took each other in.

"So your a different version of me from another dimension?" Said the Lich.

"I am. I've helped you escape from that other realm, so we could fuse together and become an unstoppable force. Once were doing exterminating all life from this world, we shall travel to other worlds and kill everything on them. After were finished with this universe we shall travel to another and then another, until all life is ended." Said Lich Queen.

"I like that." Said the Lich.

Suddenly a portal opened up near them and out jumped the heroes.

"You won't be killing anybody!" Shouted Finn and Fionna together as they held their swords up high.

"It seems that you pathetic mortals still haven't grasped that we are the ones who will bring everything to an end. We are inevitable, you cannot beat us." Said the Lich.

"Once we fuse we will become unstoppable." Said Lich Queen.

The two evil undead beings reached their hands out towards each other, but a wall of ice popped up between them and stopped them. The Lich Queen turned to see that it was the Ice Queen, who was responsible for the ice wall.

"Why are you interfering? I thought you of all people wouldn't care what happened to the universe, after all your so lonely and nobody loves you. Allow us to put you out of your misery." Said the Lich Queen as she raised a flaming hand.

"Ha! And they think I'm crazy! You have me all wrong Lich Queen. Yeah I used to not care about what happened to the universe, but then I remembered there was at least one person in the universe who cared about. I don't know why he cares about me, but according to him I used to be someone special to him. I'm may not remember who I used to be, but I do know that person is special to me. So I'm not going to let an ugly undead rotting creep like you kill him or anyone else, including the tomboy!" Declared Ice Queen as her hands crackled with magic.

Marshal looked at Ice Queen with admiration. Was it possible that somewhere deep down, she remembered the bond she and him shared.

Fionna looked at the Ice Queen with respect. For once it seemed the Ice Queen was fighting for someone else besides her own selfish desires.

Lich Queen fired a a blast of fire at Ice Queen, but she dodged it and fired a bolt of lighting that slammed into the Lich Queen and smashed her through the celling of the lair.

"Finn you take care of your Lich, will take care of ours!" Called Fionna as she and Gumball jumped onto Cake and went through the hole in the roof, followed by Ice Queen and Marshal.

Finn and his friends faced off against the Lich.

"You are all fools if you think you can stop this. I will burn you to ashes and scatter you to the four corners of the earth!" Shouted the Lich as he charged forward smashing his fist down towards the heroes.

Everybody dodged out of the way of the massive fist as Finn sliced off a few chunks of dead skin from the Lich's arm. The Lich tried to smash the hero with his other fist, but he dodged out of the way. Marceline flew in and delivered a powerful kick to the Lich's head making him stagger back. The evil being fired a blast of fire, but Ice King countered it with an ice blast canceling it out and creating a cloud of steam.

"Jake turn into a big sword!" Called Finn.

Jake did as he was told at he changed into a big sword and landed in Finn's hands. The hero swung the sword and landed a blow onto the Lich's head knocking him to the ground. Jake returned to his normal size and shape and the heroes surrounded the Lich.

"You see Lich you can never defeat us! I have a bunch of good friends on my side who will back me up and open up a can of teamwork to kick your ugly butt!" Declared Finn.

"Go Use!" Cheered Ice King.

The Lich just chuckled and got up.

"I must admit I underestimated you a little, but I've been holding back. Now you will bear witness to my true power!" Said the Lich as he suddenly charged forward with incredible speed and knocked Finn to the ground.

Before anyone could react the Lich grabbed Marceline by the leg and threw her into Jake. Ice King fired a freeze blast, but the Lich fired a powerful fire blast that went through Ice King's attack and threw him into a wall. The Lich chuckled as he flew up and smashed through the celling and headed outside looking for his counterpart. Finn and the others got up and went after him.

Outside Fionna and her group faced off against the Lich Queen. The evil women fired off fireballs and kept Fionna and Cake at bay. Ice Queen created several icicles and pelted the Lich Queen with them ripping off clothing and dead skin as she drove the Lich Queen back with her fierce attack. It seemed the Ice Queen was determined to win and she had the the Lich Queen on the ropes. Suddenly the Lich appeared from behind the Ice Queen and knocked her out of the sky with a punch.

"Simone!" Cried Marshal as he flew forward and caught the falling Ice Queen in his arms.

"Thank...you Marshal." Said Ice Queen.

"Your welcome." Said Marshal.

The Lich raced towards Lich Queen and the two of them grabbed each other's hands. The two of them became engulfed in green flames as Finn and his group arrived on the scene. Everybody watched in horror as the two Lich's merged into one shape and began to take on a new form, until the flames vanished.

The new being before the heroes was a monstrous sight. It was twenty feet tall and was a skeletal humanoid, with a long spiked tail and two wings that seemed to be made of green flames, the head of the create had two horns and four glowing green eyes.

"We are Lich Beast!" Declared the new being in a voice that sounded like a mix of the Lich and the Lich Queen.

"Whoa! That is all kinds of ugly and scary!" Said Jake.

The Lich Beast raised it's right hand up to the sky and laughed.

"Behold I shall bring an end to two planets at once!"

Everybody looked up in confusion wondering what the Lich Beast was talking about. What they saw horrified them. Up above there was another earth and it was slowly headed towards them to crash. Fionna pulled out some binoculars and looked through them, though she could barely make out any buildings or landmarks, the young hero was able to identify some of the buildings.

"Um...guys that's Aaa!" Said Fionna and shock.

"They're going to smash your world into ours!" Shouted Jake as the other planet grew closer and closer to theirs.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Fate of Two Worlds

Adventure Time Two Finn Meets Fionna

Chapter 8 Fate of Two Worlds

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The heroes just starred at the approaching planet as it got closer and closer. All around Ooo the people were screaming in fear as the other planet began to blocked out the sun. On Aaa the people there were pretty much having the same freak out as their Ooo counterparts. Already the gravity of the two planets were starting to affect one another. Pieces of earth, trees and buildings were just randomly floating in the air

At the battle Gumball was furiously typing on a small computer.

"How much time we got?" Asked Marshal as he set Ice Queen on the ground.

"According to my calculations...we only have...twenty minutes before...impact." Said Gumball looking grim.

The Lich Beast just laughed.

"The people of two worlds will die this day! Once all of you are annihilated, I shall travel the cosmos and snuff out every world and star in this universe and when I'm done with that I'll go to another universe and exterminate all life there. I'll continue doing that until all life in the multiverse is exterminated!"

"That's extreme genocide, you sick psycho!" Shouted Finn.

"That's the point of my existence. Now you shall meet your end!" Said Lich Beast.

"Not today!" Shouted Fionna as she waved her sword at the monster.

Finn, Fionna, Jake, and Cake charged towards the evil being.

"Fall." Said the Lich Beast.

The four heroes suddenly fell to the ground in a dazed heap. The Lich Beast laughed as it marched towards the heroes one of it's hands glowing with flames. Before the Lich Beast could finish off the heroes Marceline and Marshal came charging in their giant bat forms slamming into the evil being and knocked him to the ground. The two vampires each grabbed a hand and tried to hold the Lich Beast down. Marceline held down the left hand, while Marshal held down the right hand.

"Foolish creatures it matters not to me whether your alive or undead, your are all ants compared to my power!" Roared the Lich Beast as he freed his left hand from Marceline and sent her flying a few yards.

The Lich Beast stood up and grabbed Marshal between, his hands, and began to squeeze him. Marshal screamed in pain as he changed back into his human form. The Lich Beast held Marshal up to his mouth as fire began to form in it to form a blast.

"Prepare to be nothing but ashes!" Said the Lich Beast as he prepared to fire.

At that exact moment a large mound of ice flew through the air and slammed into the monster's mouth. The fireball exploded right in the Lich Beast's mouth making him roar in pain. The Lich Beast dropped Marshal and he landed in a mound of snow. Marshal got up on his elbows looking confused, he looked over and saw Ice Queen standing a few yards away.

"Simone?" Asked Marshal.

"You just relax. I'll deal with big tall and ugly." Said Ice Queen as she flew up into the air and faced the Lich Beast.

The Lich Beast recovered and glared at Ice Queen.

"You annoying pest! You continue to fight knowing you can't stop me or save your pathetic world. Why you continue to fight, when you know everything is hopeless?" Said Lich Beast.

"It's simple really. I'm just stubborn. I probably get it from that tomboy and cat, but you just hurt someone I like and that was unforgivable. I might be a annoying evil queen, but at least I'm not a genocidal nutcase. I'm going to help take you down and save the world. And who knows maybe I'll get a bunch of princes lining up at my place wanting to date me." Said Ice Queen.

"A selfish desire of a selfish creature." Said Lich Beast.

"That might be true, but that's not the reason I'm fighting you. The real reason is that I actual care about the people here, sure some of them our my enemies, a prince, and a young musician who seems to be my friend, but I care about them. And I'm going protect them from you, you two face ugly hag!" Said Ice Queen as she created a giant icicle and hurls it at the Lich Beast.

The giant icicle slammed into the Lich Beast's chest and knocked him back. The monster roared with anger as he tried to pull it out. The Ice Queen raised her hand up and summoned a massive lighting bolt that struck the icicle in the Lich Best's chest. The icicle acted like a lighting rod sending electricity though the monster's body making it roar in pain! The icicle eventual evaporated and the Lich Beast fell to his knees, his body smoking. The humans and their siblings stood up and starred at the smoking Lich Beast in shock. Marshal looked up at Ice Queen.

"Simone, you did it!" Exclaimed Marshal.

Ice Queen smirked with triumph. Jake looked up and noticed that the other planet was still getting closer to them.

"Um...if we won how come that other planet is still heading towards us?"

Everybody looked up in confusion at the oncoming planet. The Lich Beast then sprung back to life and grabbed Ice Queen in it's clutches. Ice Queen screamed in pain as she struggled. The Lich Beast laughed.

"A valiant attempt Ice Queen. That attack of yours actually hurt. Now allow me to return the favor!" Said Lich Beast as he raised his arm up and hurled Ice Queen at the ground!

There was a loud snapping sound as Ice Queen bounced off the ground once then crashed to the ground. The heroes starred at Ice Queen in horror. She laid on the ground with her right arm twisted at a bad angle and a huge gash on her head.

"SIMONE!" Cried Marshal as he flew towards Ice Queen and cradled her in his arms. "Simone speak to me! Just...say something, you can insult if...you want, please just say something to let me know...your alive!" He begged.

The Ice Queen didn't respond. The only indication that she was still alive was the moving of her chest.

Marceline looked over at Marshal and Ice Queen with sympathy in her eyes. The vampire then glared at Lich Beast with anger. The horrible monster hovered in the air laughing. Marceline glanced over at Ice King and a crazy idea came to mind.

"Simon I need you to write your fanfiction! I don't care what you do just make it crazy, so we can beat this creep!" Said Marceline.

"You got it!" Said Ice King as he pulled out a book and a pen.

Ice King looked over at Gumball and a crazy idea came to mind and he began writing.

"Gumball using his power of science activated his super secret special Iron Candyman Armor!" Said Ice King.

Gumball let out a yelp of surprise as a suit of pink and red armor suddenly appeared on him.

"What the...?! This is highly illogical!" Shouted Gumball as the suit suddenly sprouted rockets and he flew towards Lich Beast.

The monster swiped at Gumball, but he managed to dodge the attack and put a little distance between the two of them.

"Wait a minute. This suit is an advance piece of technology and science, I can make this work!" Shouted Gumball as he used his mind to figure out the weapons on his new suit.

Missiles and laser guns popped out of the suit and Gumball pointed them at the Lich Beast and tiered! The missiles and lasers hit the monster dead on knocking it out of the air.

"I can get use to this." Said Gumball as he looked down at his armor.

"Cake activated her super cute kitty eye beams!" Said Ice King as he wrote some more.

Cake looked at the Lich Beast who was just getting up and fire two pink lasers from her eyes slamming into the monster and knocking him back to the ground. The Lich Beast didn't stay down long and was soon back on it's feet.

"What trickery is this?! Where are all these powers and anomalies coming from?" Demanded the monster as it took flight and looked at the ground below.

"The Armor of Zeldron and the Armor of Zandron appeared before Fionna and Finn." Said Ice King as he wrote.

A gold suit of armor with wings and a blue suit of armor with wings appeared before Finn and Fionna. Both heroes starred at the armor in awe as they quickly put the armor on.

"Now let's finish this!" Said Finn as he and Fionna took flight.

The Lich Beast saw the heroes coming and fired a blast of fire at them, but the magic armor protected the heroes and they flew forward slashing the monster's wings off! The Lich Beast fell to the ground roaring as both Finn and Fionna slashed their swords downwards at the beast.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Roared the Lich Beast as it was sliced in half.

The Lich Beast's halves crashed to the ground with a tremendous thud. The glowing green eyes vanished and the creature disintegrated into a pile of dust. The oncoming planet vanished from the sky and everything that had been floating returned to the ground.

The armor vanished and Cake's eyes returned to normal.

"Yeah my writing saved us!" Cheered Ice King.

Marceline glanced over at Marshal still holding the limp figure of Ice Queen.

"Hey Simon, I just need you to heal her and I have something else you can do." Said Marceline as she went over and whispered something into Ice King's ear.

Ice King nodded and began to write. Marshal was still crying over Ice Queen.

"Simone...I'm sorry. I couldn't save...you. You sacrificed so...much for me when I was a kid, you were there when I needed you most. I was mad at...what, you became, but I know it wasn't your fault. You...were like a mother to me Simone and...I love!"

Marshal broke into a sob and a single tear fell from his eyes and landed on Simone's face. There was a bright glow from the tear and Ice Queen's body started to heal her body. Ice Queen opened her eyes and looked up at Marshal.

"Marshal is that...you? You've gotten so big." Said Ice Queen as she sat up.

"Simone? Is...that really you?" Asked Marshal.

"It is. Tell me Marshal...what happened to me and why am I wearing a ballroom dress?" Asked Simone.

"You've...been kind of gone for a long time Simone. But now your back. I missed you so much!" Said Marshal as he threw his arms around Simone.

"I've missed you to Marshal." Said Simone as she returned the embrace.

Everybody watched the tender moment with a smile. Ice King sobbed and blew his nose in a tissue. Suddenly a portal opened up.

"Attention everyone from Aaa. This portal leads back to your universe." Called Prismo's voice.

The people of Aaa turned to the people of Ooo to say their goodbyes.

"Well it was cool to meet another universe version of me." Said Finn.

"Likewise." Said Fionna as they high fived.

Marceline and Marshal were saying their goodbyes.

"It was cool to meet you Marceline and...thanks for bringing back Simone." Said Marshal.

"No problem. I was glad to reunite you two." Said Marceline.

"Now don't lose hope in your guy. If Simone could come back, I'm sure Simon will come back to you soon." Said Marshal.

"Thanks." Said Marceline.

The people of Aaa waved goodbye as they entered the portal and vanished. A few seconds later another portal sprung up.

"I request the presence of Marceline and Ice King." Called a female voice.

Marceline and Ice King went through the portal and found themselves in the presence of Prismolia.

"Greetings you two. I'm Prismolia and I want to congratulate you two for preventing a universal disaster. As a reward I'm going to grant you both what your hearts truly want." Said Prismolia.

Marceline looked at the ground as she thought about what she truly wanted. The Ice King thought about princesses. Prismolia looked at Marceline with a warm smile.

"I know what your heart truly wants. You wish to be reunited with the man who raised you." Said Prismolia as she waved her hand at Ice King.

Ice King let out a startled yelp as his tunic changed into a suit and coat, he was now wearing glasses, and both his hair and nose were shorter. Ice King blinked his eyes in confusion and looked at Marceline.

"Marceline...is that you?"

"Simon!" Cried Marceline as she flew towards Simon and embraced him.

"Marceline!" Said Simon as he returned the embrace.

Prismolia smiled and opened a new portal.

"You two go back to Ooo. You have a lot of catching up to do and you have a new chapter to add to your live. Now go and be happy." Said Prismolia.

Marceline and Simon entered the portal holding hands. The portal vanished.

A evil force had been defeated, loved ones had be reunited, and the world's of Ooo and Aaa were at peace.

The End.


End file.
